Epoch Co.
Epoch Co., Ltd. is a Japanese toy and computer games company founded in 1958 which is best known for manufacturing Barcode Battler and Doraemon video games, and the Sylvanian Families series of toys. Its current Representative President is Michihiro Maeda. They also made Japan's first successful programmable console video game system, the Epoch Cassette Vision, in 1981. History '' clone.]] Founded in May 1958 by Maeda Taketora and three others in Tokyo with ¥1 million, Maeda Taketora is made president, eleven months later, it had increased its capital to ¥2.5 million. Epoch participated in the first Japanese international toy trade fair in 1962. It moved to its headquarters to its current location in Tokyo in 1963. After 20 years of its founding in 1978, Epoch had increased to ¥200 million - 200 times the original startup cost. In the 1980s it briefly had a United States office in Englewood, New Jersey, which sold imported English versions of its products. In September 2001 it founded an international branch. It is most famous for its Doraemon and Sylvanian Families toy and video game productions. LCD handheld electronic games Epoch created some LCD handheld electronic games in cooperation with ITMC, Tomy and other companies. Epoch LCD handheld electronic games Computer games produced Doraemon Games *''Doraemon: Giga Zombie no Gyakushuu'' *''Doraemon'' *''Doraemon 2'' *''Doraemon 3'' *''Doraemon 4'' *''Doraemon: Nobita to Fukkatsu no Hoshi'' *''Doraemon 2: SOS! Otogi no Kuni'' *''Doraemon'' *''Doraemon Kart'' *''Doraemon no GameBoy de Asobou yo DX10'' *''Doraemon 2'' *''Doraemon Kart 2'' *''Doraemon: Nobita to Fukkatsu no Hoshi'' (Saturn) *''Doraemon: Aruke Aruke Labyrinth'' *''Doraemon Memories: Nobita no Omoide Daibouken'' *''Doraemon: Nobita to 3-tsu no Seirei Ishi'' (N64) *''Doraemon 2: Nobita to Hikari no Shinden'' (N64) *''Doraemon 3: Nobita no Machi SOS!'' (N64) *''Doraemon 3: Makai no Dungeon'' *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Kuku Game'' *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Gakushuu Kanji Game'' *''Doraemon Kimi to Pet no Monogatari'' *''Doraemon Board Game'' *''Doraemon no Quiz Boy 2'' *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Kanji Yomikaki Master'' Sylvanian Families Games * (Game Boy Color) * (Game Boy Color) * (Game Boy Color) * (Game Boy Color) * (Game Boy Advance) * (Game Boy Advance) * (Game Boy Advance) Licensed Games *''Chibi Maruko-chan: Harikiri 365-Nichi no Maki'' *''Lupin III: Densetsu no Hihō o Oe!'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man: Lethal Foes'' *''Donald Duck no Mahō no Bōshi'' *''St Andrews: Eikō to Rekishi no Old Course'' *''Alice no Paint Adventure'' *''Chibi Maruko-Chan: Go-Chōnai Minna de Game da yo!'' Other games *''Famicom Yakyuuban'' *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' *''Cyraid'' *''Dragon Slayer I'' *''Parasol Henbee'' *''Dai Meiro: Meikyu no Tatsujin'' *''Dragon Slayer'' (Game Boy) *''Dragon Slayer Gaiden'' (Game Boy) *''Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes'' (Super Famicom) *''Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes II'' (Super Famicom) *''Panel no Ninja Kesamaru'' *''Lord Monarch'' *''Metal Jack'' *''Barcode Battler Senki'' *''Hatayama Hatch no Pro Yakyuu News! Jitsumei Han'' *''Oha Star Yamachan & Reimondo'' *''Hole in One Golf'' *''Meisha Retsuden: Greatest 70's'' *''J.League Excite Stage '94'' *''J.League Excite Stage '95'' *''J.League Excite Stage '96'' *''J-League Excite Stage GB'' *''J-League Excite Stage Tactics'' *''International Soccer Excite Stage 2000'' *''R-Type DX'' *''Ling Rise'' *''Pocket Pro Yakyuu'' *''Macross 7: Ginga no Heart o Furuwasero!!'' *''Gauntlet Legends'' *''DaiaDroids World'' *''Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Barcode Battler II)'' *''Magi Nation'' *''Daia Droid Daisakusen'' External links * Epoch's official website * Epoch History - 1958 to 2007 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/features/company/12782.html * Epoch Handheld Games - Handheld Museum References Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Companies established in 1958 Category:Toy companies of Japan Category:1958 establishments in Japan Category:Japanese brands